


do you see the stars?

by loveglasses



Series: my les mis ladies week fics (2018) [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, F/F, Stars, alouette - Freeform, literally only teen because of alouette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: Cosette and Éponine look at the stars on the anniversary of the June Rebellion.





	do you see the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is for les mis ladies week: day 1 (canon era/stars). hope you enjoy!  
> my tumblr is mynameisglasses if you wish to credit my tumblr, if mods ever see this!

The garden was astonishing during the day, but during the night, it was perfect for chaste, secret kisses and doing whatever the hell they wanted. Éponine even dreamed of them marrying there. Tonight, it was a spot for something Cosette wanted to do, and Éponine thought it sounded good.

They decided to look at the stars. On the anniversary of the barricade, no less. Éponine decided it was to thank the heavens that no one died (though there were many injuries, and her left arm would never bend without a little bit of pain). She knocked on Cosette's window (quietly, as to not wake Cosette's father) to remind her that they were on their 'date.'

A little while later, they had cloth on the garden floor (as to not dirty their dresses too much), and lay on it. They were able to see the night sky from their position.

"Do you see those stars?" Cosette asked.

"Which ones?" Éponine replied.

"In the constellation Lyra."

  
"I am still quite confused and have no idea what that is. Please point them out."

Cosette did as she was asked, and said, " Did you know those stars are said to have represented two lovers whose family did not approve of them together? They thought immortals and mortals did not mix." Here she paused.

"Kind of like us, society thinks that rich girls and poor girls do not mix," Éponine mused.

"I seriously doubt that. Besides, I am sure society must think that girls do not date other girls." Cosette scoffed. "But, anyways, a river was created to separate them, and they were only allowed to spend one night per year together. Apparently, magpies sympathized with them and the magpies create the bridge for them to cross for that night every year." 

"Wow." Éponine could safely say that she was speechless.

"I know. It's quite amazing. I hope we'll never be like that."

"I adore any time spent with you, and if I only could spend one day a year with you, I would indulge in that time." 

"Thank you!" Cosette squeaked.

Éponine swore that she saw a hint of a blush on Cosette's face, even though it was dark outside, and there was almost no lighting. 

They sat in relatively comfortable silence for a little while. There was a light breeze, and the trees swayed lightly in the wind. But, of course, Éponine decided to break it.

"So, mon petit alouette, what is your favorite constellation?" she asked.

Cosette blushed a little. "Stop it with your pet names, Éponine. My guard is falling apart."

Éponine smirked. "More like I'm tearing it up."

Cosette shoved Éponine a little bit (well, as much as you could shove someone who was laying down). 

"Shh, you love me," Éponine said.

"Yes, I do, Ép. Doesn't have to do anything with our current predicament." Cosette replied.

Cosette turned away, and Éponine turned with her, holding Cosette close. Éponine decided to kiss Cosette on her head.

"You still haven't answered my question," Éponine reminded.

"That's a difficult question to answer. I need some time to think about it," Cosette said.

A couple minutes later, she said, "Cassiopeia fascinates me. The constellation seems to look upside down at some points. I find it odd, and unique. So that would be my favorite one."

"Odd and unique." Éponine cruelly laughed. "Is that how you got attracted to me?"  
  
"The unique part, yes. I like people who aren't the same as others. I like things that are different. Maybe because I am different." Cosette shrugged.

"I was right!" 

"Keep on telling yourself that, my love."

"But I am, alouette."

"They are pretty, but they get murdered in the children's song, so I do not know if I like that pet name."

Both of them burst out laughing. 

"Lark, gentle lark! Let me pretty, pretty please pull your head off!" Éponine sang, grinning.

"Shh, don't be too loud," Cosette reminded. She was still smiling, so Éponine knew she was left off easily.

"Well, larks have a pretty singing voice, and so do you! And, you are also smaller than I am, so it makes sense," Éponine explained.

"I need better pet names for you than Ep and Ponine," Cosette lamented. 

"Well, uh, louve?"

"Why louve? There are other things."

"I mean, I slink around like a wolf."  
  
"Do you now? I thought you were more of a swan, myself, but I guess not."

"If anything, you're the swan. Like in the 'Ugly Duckling.'"

"Can we enjoy the stars now?" Cosette suddenly asked.

They looked at the dark sky, which was starting to grow lighter with the sunrise. 

“Since it’s the anniversary of the barricade, is there anything you feel it accomplished?” Cosette asked softly.

“It helped achieve rights of the people, but there is much more work to be done, love. Besides, we didn’t ask for another monarchy after the first failed one,” Éponine answered.

Cosette nodded in understanding.

“I should go,” Éponine said suddenly.

”Don’t. Please,” Colette begged. 

“Ok then.”

They sat, content with themselves, the rising sun, and the world beyond the garden. 

And they had seen the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i've worked on this for a tiny eensy while, so hope you enjoyed it!  
> alouette means lark in french by the way, and louve means wolf
> 
> notes : 
> 
> credits:  
> thank you to http://www.skycaramba.com/blog/2014/02/09/love-legends-in-astronomy/ for the star love legends  
> thank you to list randomizers for helping us find cosette's favorite constellation lol  
> thank you (and also not) for the english lyrics to alouette http://www.whereiamnow.net/2012/03/what-do-lyrics-to-alouette-song-mean-in.html
> 
>  
> 
> if you're participating in ladies week as well, please comment your fics below!


End file.
